Fused Timelines! Keep on going!
by ShaceTH
Summary: Sonic's son has come from the future to warn him and his friends about a great evil known as T.Sonic...Review!Sonic Heroes and Sonic Riders
1. New Warrior: Blitz

CurrentTimeline:

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream/Cheesewas relaxing on the beach, after the Metal OverLord incident (Sonic Heroes), when they heard an explosion. Sonic twitched his ear at where it came from.

"What the heck was that?" said Sonic, jumping up. Amy shrugged.

"It's probably Eggman Sonic..." said Amy.

"Well, being a loser, Eggman still has to be stopped" Tails said.

"Mister Sonic, shouldnt we be going?" Cream said.

Sonic dashed to the explosion followed by Tails, Amy, and Cream. Out of the bushes came a Cyber Hedgehog.

"They fell for the trap master..."

-Battle Field-

Knuckles and Shadow were fighting of a Cyber Fox, and they seeemed to be winning. The Fox slammed off Knucklesand got kicked into the air by Shadow.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled. The Cyber was so slow that snails were faster than it. Knuckles jumped and slammed the Fox with Flaming Fists. The Chaos Control wore off and Fox went carrening into the building causing a explosion. When the dust cleared, the Cyber was destroyed.

"Wow, that was'nt so hard!" said Kncukles, bashing his Fists together.

"Hmph, weakling..." said Shadow with his back turned. The Cyber's head moved and laughed.

"I have sent all your data to my master, in two days, you and your friends will all be dead!" said The Cyber.

"What? No way!" said Knuckles in disbelief.

"C'mon, it's a fucking head..." said Shadow, pulling out his gun. He aimed for the forehead of the Cyber and fired. Shadow ad Knuckles relaxed when Sonic and the others showed up.

"Hey guys, what happened?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing we couldnt handle.." said Knuckles.

"This world dosent bring any challenges..."

Sonic andothers tured around and saw a Hedgehog, roughly higher than Shadow. He was wearing a hoodie shirt and baggy pants.

"My name is Jiroo..."

"Well Jiroo, You dont seem very serious about your job.." Sonic said.

"Well I think it's time to eliminate you all" said Jiroo.

Shadow stepped up, but Sonic pushed him out of the way.

"You guys already had your fun, it's my turn" Sonic said, with a smile. Sonic dashed up to the hedgehog.

"You are quick on the ground, but in the air is a whole different story.." said Jiroo . Suddenly Sonic was picked up by a green aura and thrown into the air. Suddenly the infamous Piko Piko Hammer crashed into Jiroo , sending him straight into the wall. Thehedgehog got and popped a vein.

"Keep your hands off my Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"You have interfered with me and the blue one's battle, now you all die!" said Jiroo. Jiroo'sback started bulging and spears came out of his back. Cream screamed as she got stabbed by one of the spears.

"Chao Chao!" said Cheese, pointing to Cream.

"Cream!" yelled Tails. Tails ran up to Cream, with tears in his eyes.

"Tails..I-I lov...I love yuuuu..." Cream droned before she died. Tail started crying and got up. He hadnt noticed that the spears were still attacking. Amy andKnuckles were already dead, and Shadowwas still holding off the spears. Sonic was stillhanging inthe air helplessly. Tails started getting angry when a portal opened up. A flash of red came out and a Red Hedge appeared.

"So you brought another friend eh?" saidJiroo .The Red Hedgehog did not answer.

'My name...is Blitz " said the Red Hedgehog. Blitz dashed around reviving the ones that died by the spears.

"Hey, I worked hard to kill those freaks " said the Mystery hedgehog.

"Well then, I guess you were working for nothing" said Red, with a glare. Jiroo growled as he jumped up to attack Blitz. Blitz teleported and landed on a rock.

"This is a waste of my time!" said Blitz. He started doind a series of hand signals as he shouted "Blazing Blitz Cannon". After his hands stopped, a huge beam of fire erupted from his hands. Jiroo jumped up and dodged it. Jiroo looked up and saw Blitz with a bade.

"Chaos Slash!" yelled Blitz, as his sword connected with Jiroo's head.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" screamed Jiroo, as the sword sliced all the way down his body, resulting in Jiroo being cut in half.

Sonic was freed from the thing that was holding him in the air, and ran to Blitz.

"Thanks man! By the way... Who are you" asked Sonic.

"Blitz smiled.

"I'm your son."


	2. Explanations

Sonic blinked. "You are my son!" he said, bewildered. Blitz smiled nervously.

"Yup, I'm your son!" Blitz said, happily. Sonic and the Gang did the kukcoo sign.

"Dude, you can't be my kin..." Sonic said. Blitz shrugged and showed his birth certificate.

Name: Blitz Olivine Maurice Hedgehog (this is Sonic's real name, check at Sonic Wiki)

Age:14

I.D Number: 394056001

Relatives: Sonic(father), Amy Rose(Mother),Amicia(Sister),Joshua(also known as gangsta Josh, is Blitz's brother)

Any Affiliates/Gangs: Future City Fighters.

Sonic and the gang looked at the I.D and were shocked.

"This is crazy! This could be forged ya know!" Sonic yelled. Amy smiled.

"I believe him! Anyone who believes me and Sonic are together must be telling the truth!" Amy said. Everyone face-faulted.

"Well, it cant be forged Sonic" said Shadow. Sonic blinked.

"And why not?" Sonic said(well actually he yelled, but he is emotionally deprived, we love you Sonic!)

"Bcuz, This I.D is made out of Chaos Platinum..." Shadow said, calmly. Everyone gasped.

"Are you kidding? Chaos Platinum is the rarest thing in the universe, well apart from the Chaos Emeralds..." Knuckles said.

"A speck of that stuff is like 20,000 kamas on Earth!" said Cream, who was tired of not talking.

"Hey! I say the numbers Cream!" said Tails.

"Well, I guess your smartness is rubbing off on me!" said Cream with a smile. Cheese giggled.

"Hey! don't forget, were disscussing the son thing!" Sonic said. Sonic told them that all that think tis guy was for real, raise their hands. Amy, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rougeand Shadow raised their hands.(Wait when did Rouge get here?). Sonic grumbled at the respose.

"C'mon dad, you deal with Chaos and Time always, how is this so hard to believe?" Blitz said.

"Fine, if youre really my son, what 3 things do I like the most?" Sonic said. Blitz smiled.

"You like Chili Dogs, Being lazy, and Amy R---" Blitz said before he was cut off.

"OK!Too much info..I believe you." Sonic said. Everyone smiled.

Sonic smiled. "So, who was that guy that just attacked? Why did you come from the future? What is Chaos Slash? And what job do I have when I grow up?" Sonic asked.

Blitz smiled. "The guy I just fought was Jiroo, he is a Cyber Warrior from my Future world, and he was a medium level warrior, to be exact. I came form the future to bring you there bcuz in 2 years, you are going to have me, but you might die...Chaos Slash is one of my Sig.Moves, and you are gonna be an actor ina month.". Sonic gasped and realized that he was sweating more and more as the red boy went on and on.

"Hey kid, hae you got a place to sleep?" Knuckles said, interrupting the conversation. Blitz frowed a bit. "First of all, I am 14 buddy..Second I will sleep at anyone who will let me.." he said. Just as Cream was about to say he could, Blitz's cell went off. Blitz took the call. "Hello, Oh, Hey Ames! uh, I found dad and Mom, yea, uh-uh, Whoa Sea-Side hill! Lots of em, wait right there!" Blitz said. Blitz turned off the phone.

"Who was that?" Sonic asked.

"Amicia, My sister, you and Mom's daughter.."Blitz said. Sonic frowned.

"Was something wrong?" Amy asked. Blitz face did a weird sort of smile.

"Uh, robots are attacking at SeaSide Hill, Bingo Highway, Final Forestress, andOcaen Palace.." Blitz said.

"Really, we have to stop them!" Tails said.

Blitz told them that the robots had a sort of boss in each section, and they needed to go in teams of 3. Sonic, Tails, And Knuckles of course. Shadow was paired withRouge, who had went off to get Omega. Amy was paired with Cream, and Big (When did he get here as well?). Blitz was paired with Amecia, and Josh.

"Ok Guys, if we took on Metal Overlord, we can take these scrap robots to the scrap heap. Let's go!" Sonic said as everyone readied themselves.

"Sonic, that line is sooo lame" said Shadow.


	3. SeaSide Hill

_**Blitz met up with Amicia and Josh at Seaside Hill.**_

_**"So, how much?" asked Blitz. Amicia frowned.**_

_**"Judging from the size and growth per minute, about 3000 robots.." Amicia said. Blitz whistled.**_

_**"That is more bots than when we took them at the Ice Factory.." Blitz said. Blitz, without warning, jumped from the building and kicked a hole in 1 of the robot's "stomachs". All the other robots in the area turned their senses to Blitz. Amicia jumped as well and threw talismans on 12 of them.**_

_**"Tarot Pain!" Amicia yelled. As soon as she said that, the talismans exploded, destroying the bots with them. Josh walked down casually and handed them tickets to a breakdancing show.**_

_**"Josh, dont invite them, kill them!" Amicia/Blitz yelled. Josh grinned and used his wind power to sweep thenin the air and slam them into the ground.**_

_**Blitz summoned his sword and used his Chaos Energy to power the sword to 10 times his power. "Chaos Slash!" Blitz yelled. A huge wave of slicing purple energy sliced into a large decimation of robots. The power of the attack accidentally sliced the mountain in half and sent it crashing into the sea, making a small island. Amicia growled.**_

_**"What the heck is wrong with you!" Amicia yelled. She didnt notice the robot that was charging a beam at her. "Ames, duck!" Blitz yelled. Amicia acted on her incstincts and ducked. Blitz threw a purple fireball at the robot and it exploded. Amicia and Josh sweatdropped.**_

_**"We have to use combination attack!" Blitz yelled. Blitz and Amicia jumped into the air. Josh used his Wind of Destruction technique to throw all the robots into the air, ALL of them. Amiciathrew a simple chain on one of the robots, while Blitz formed some chaos energy on it.**_

_**"CHAIN ATTACK!" Blitz/Amicia/Josh yelled. The sharp end of the chain got up and sliced through all of the robots, killing them instantly. When the last of the robots were destroyed, Blitz ad Amicia fell to the ground.**_

_**"So, should we meet up with the others?"Josh asked.**_

_**"Yea, Team Sonic should be at Ocean Palace soon..." said Blitz.**_

_**(Yes, Yes, I know it is short. Anyway, next up is Ocean Palace. Review peeps!)**_


	4. Ocean Palace

**Sonics P.O.V**

**We sped to Ocean Palace as soon as we could. Blitz wasnt joking, there were mecha's everywhere. Knuckles ran down the path and punched a hole in one. I spun into a ball ad Tail picked me up, and charged me with electrcity. Just as a robot was gonna hit Knux, Tail fired and I slammed into the robot, resulting in an explosion.**

**I jumped up and used a Chaos Emerald to destroy a large groups of mecha's. Tails got hit and dropped a few rings, and he almost got hit again, until Knuckles fist connected with the robots face. I sped up and saw somthing that really pisses me off. Metal Sonic. I dashed as fast as I could and kneed him in the chin. He flipped back and used a shockwave to throw me back. I groaned, but quickly got up and fired a Sonic Wind at him. He teleported and kicked behind me. I kicked him down and saw somthing that pissed me off more. Chaos appeared and kicked me off Metal Sonic. Chaos and Metal Sonic were about to fuse until I kicked Metal Sonic unto the sea. As luck would go on Metal's side, a giant turtle was swimming by and Metal fell on it.**

**Metal started jumping on other turtles and I chased him. I Rocket Acceled into Metal, sending him into a side of the turtle. Metal was about to slip until Chaos jumped and pulled him up. I ran to a booster and launched into the air. Metal chased after me andI destroyed a few robots as I was moving Metal away from the palace. I boosted again and saw a giant rock come loose. I dashed away as fast as I could, but since I was running down hill, the rock was almost as fast as me. I sighed and took out all the Chaos Emeralds. I transformed and destroyed the rock and I saw that Metal was runing away. I smiled and fired a Chaos Beam at him. Chaos escaped, but without Metal Sonic, he dosent got anything against me. I flew back to Tails and Knux, suprised to find that Blitz was finished his quest. We headed for the Final Forretress to meet up with Shadow.**

**(Ok, I know it is jus as short as the others but it was good. Next up: Shadow kiks ass!)**


	5. Final Forrestress: Part 1

_Final Forretress_

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega ran down to the scene of the Facility. It was still destroyed from the Metal Overlord battle, even after the EX-World Grand Prix. Shadow pulled out something from under his quills. Rouge gasped.

"Are those the shoes from the E-Rider race?" She said. Shadow turned around.

"No, this is Darkness2, the upgraded version...Tails made it for me, as Sonic got Blue Star2" Shadow said. Suddenly, Shadow turned around. His eyes slowly closed.

"WHO IS THERE?" Shadow yelled, causing Rouge and Omega fall, anime style. A split second later, a huge screech was blasted in thier direction, and 2 people appeared. One looked like a Grey hedgehog with A boombox on his shoulder, the other a Tiger girl who was holding a Ruby Orb.

"Honey, you should have used a shockwave supressor..." said the Tiger girl, crossing her hips. The hedgehog nervously laughed.

"I'll remember that next time.." he said. Shadow angrily tapped his foot. Rouge was almost crying, seeing as her ears were bleeding from the huge screech. Omega just obtained information on the strangers.

"Jus who the hell do you think you are?" said Rouge, holding her ears. The hedgehog turned around.

"Oh, hi there! I'm Shock and this is Rika, my girlfriend..." said Shockwave.

"Yea, Yea, whoop-de-do and all, but...WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE SCREECH ALL ABOUT!" Rouge yelled. Shadow actually backed away from Rouge, and Omega went into 5 minute sleep mode. Shock and Rika were now the ones holding there ears.

"Sheesh, you dont have to be so loud..." said Rika.

"How ironic.." said Shadow. Shadow stepped up.

"You arent from around here, are you?" said Shadow.

"No we aint, we're from 2009..but we got trasported here..." said Rika, snuggling on Shock. Rouge face-faulted.

"Ya know what?" said Shadow. Shock quickly peked his ears.

"I bet I could get you back, but.." Shadow said.

"But what, But what?" said Shock, paying full attention. Shadow smiled and kicked Shock into the floor.

"You'll have to fight me first." Shadow said with a fangy smile. Shock brushed himself up and sent a shockwave in the ground. Shadow jumped up and used Chaos Control to slow Shock down, but Shock broke through and sent a huge sound wave at Shadow. Shadow blocked, but the attack was crazily strong, capable of ripping Shadow alive if he hadnt blocked.

"No'none alive has ever broken through my Chaos Control!" Shadow said. Shock landed on a piece of large debris and laughed. Shock teleported and kicked Shadow into the air, then smashed him into the ground, followed with a "SHOCKIDAN!".

Shadow got up and pulled out his custom emerald and started to powerup.

"Shadoken!" Shadow yelled. Instantly Shadow was covered in a Dark-Red aura. Red lightinng flashed from his body and his quills were lond and sharp, not one was drooping. Shock gasped and pulled out a Chaos Powerlevel.

**Powerlevel Statistics**

**Shadow: 300,000**

**Shock: 95,500**

Shock looked up.

"Man, Im screwed..." he said.

TO BE CONTINED...

* * *

**Statistics so far...**

**Sonic: 30,000(Super) 350,000(Hyper)?**

**Tails: 10,000(Unlock Potential) 100,000**

**Knuckles: 30,000(Hyper) 290,000**

**Shadow: 35,000(Shadoken) 300,000**

**Blitz: 70,000(Mystic)?(1/4 God)?(1/3 God)?(Demi-God form)?(Full God) 888,8888,8888,8888(8infinite)**

**Author notes**

**Sorry I havent updated, but we have some issues with who gets to do this and that. Anyway Final Forrestress Part 2 will come soon.**


	6. Final Forestress: Part 2

_Final Forestress_

Shadow kicked Shock into the air, then slammed him on a canon, resulting in an explosion. Shadow was about to attack again, when Rika slashed him with her claws.

"Leave him alone!" yelled Rika, holding a nearly-dead Shock in her arms. Shadow smirked and teleported and kicked Rika away from Shock, followed with grabbing Shock by the neck. Rika got up and started shouting incantations.

"Soul Steal!" she yelled. Shadow let go of Shock and started clutching his heart. Rouge saw what was happening and tried to kick Rika, but Rika quickly grabbed Rouge's leg and swung her into Shadow. Rika picked up Shock and started walking away, but were interuppted by a missile in front of them.

"Target Aquired, Victim Lock Activated..." said Omega, returning from his 5-minute sleep mode. Rika backed away as Shadow, Rouge, Omega closed in on them. Rika's orb glowed intesly as she growled.

_"Ignras!"_ Rika yelled. Suddenly Rika and Shock were coverd in flames, causing Shadow and Rouge to back up, yet Omega kept on walking.

"Omega stop!" Rouge yelled. Rika smiled. Suddenly Rouge started walking into it as well.

"What the he--" Shadow said, before he started walking.

" Heat of the flames are hypnotic, so you'll walk into them even if you dont want to.." Rika said. A spllt second later, Omega caught on fire, causing him to explode.

"Omega!" Rouge/Shadow yelled. Right before Rouge went, A sword came out of nowhere and sliced the orb in Rika's hand causing the fire to dissapear. Rika snarled and looked up. Blitz was stading on the cannon, being followed by Sonic, Amicia, Knuckles, Tails, and Josh.

"This ends now..." said Blitz, recovering his Chaos Sword. Rika started to run away from the heroes, but was stopped by Shadow. Shadow pointed his trademark gun at Rika, causing her to go in the other direction. Rouge was about to chase her, But Blitz teleported and stopped her.

"Two kills dont make a right..." He said. Tails flew down and picked up Omega's pieces.

"He can be re-built, but his memory chip is burned really badly, I dont think he will remember anything from since his birth on the Egg-Carrier" said Tails.

Shadow walked up and piked up a piece of the orb the tiger-girl was holding, and examined it.

"Funny...This stuff is made out of Chaos Platinum..." Shadow said. Blitz snatched it and dropped it in his pocket.

"Tails will examine that..along with repairing Omega. But right now, we have to meet up with Team Rose..." Blitz said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Powerlevels**

**Sonic: 30,000(Super) 350,000(Hyper)?**

**Tails: 10,000(Unlock Potential) 100,000**

**Knuckles: 30,000(Hyper) 290,000**

**Shadow: 35,000(Shadoken) 300,000**

**Blitz: 70,000(Mystic)?(1/4 God)?(1/3 God)?(Demi-God form)?(Full God) 888,8888,8888,8888(8infinite)**

**Author Notes**

**Finally, we will get to see Team Rose in action. Stay tuned for Bingo Highway!**


	7. Bingo Highway: Death Scene

**_Bingo Highway_**

**Amy, Cream and Big had already deafeted most of the enemies in the casino and were heading out when they saw Sonic and Co. walking into the city. Amy was overjoyed that Sonic came out to see her, and almost knocked him out when she tackled him down.**

**"Sonic!" yelled Amy, between trying to kiss the hell out of Sonic.**

**"Amy, urgh, Geroff meee!" muffled Sonic as he pushed her with all his might. Sonic had some "troubles" when Amy tried to always hug him, probably beacause she had better arm strenght fot hammer-throwing and hugging. Blitz teleported to the "couple" and told them to keep on moving. Suddenly a huge metal ball began rolling towrds the group. **

**"Sonic, Amy! move!" yelled Blitz, screaming. Sonic pushed Amy out of the way and used his speed to evade the chance of sudden squashing. Sonic quickly looked up and saw Eggman running away from someone. Blitz saw it too and ran up the ramp to check was happened.**

**_"I bet Eggman made that ball fall..but how did he move it?"_ thought Blitz. Blitz saw Eggman's shadow and another shadow appear. Blitz ran to the side and gasped. There stood a Hedgehog, covered in blood. Blitz saw the outline and his eyes widened more.**

**"Shrike!"**


	8. Currently

**End of Bingo Highway:**

**The blood covered hedgehod looked at Blitz and lunged at him. Blitz backflipped and side-swiped Shrike. Shrike fired a beam out of his mouth and it hit Blitz head-on. Blitz powered up to Mystic, whis suprised Shrike, to the extent that he back away. Blitz flew straight at Shrike and slashed him in the stomach with his sword. Shrike doubled in pain and crawled behind a crate. Blitz sighed.**

**"You're pathetic..It's time I finished you anyway.." said Blitz. Shrike quivered in anger and fear. Blitz fired a single-beam at the crate and it exploded, taking Shrike's life with it.**

**"Vampires don't deserve to live..." said Blitz, turning back normal and walking away.**

**Sonic H.Q:**

**Sonic and the group had went home for rest and a bit of studying. Turns out the group had gone into High School. Tails was happiest, But Sonic, not so much.. Sonic, Knux, Shadow were E-Riding and Tails was preparing a device that "will revolutionize the world..and going to High School". Amy, Cream, and Rouge were shopping, and Blitz was heading for A.R.K for a quick intermission with Amicia and Josh.**

**Cybers Den:**

**"Master, they have defeated the one's named Jiroo and Shock, as well as the vampire Shrike.." said a Cyber. The Cyber on the throne smiled.**

**"Send in...Metal.." said the "Master". The cyber quivered.**

**"M-Metal...sir?" said the cyber, afraid. The Master snapped his fingers, and a door opened. Ther appeared a Metal-Gear looking fox who was blood covered. The cyber looked behind Metal, and saw somthing horble. Scrap pieces, blood and goe were smeared all over the entire hallway. The fox smiled.**

**"Sorry I'm late..." said Metal. Metal walked up to the Master and bowed.**

**"Who d'ya want me to kill this time?" said Metal.**

**Currently:**

**"I won!" said Sonic, after beating Knux and Shadow in the E-Race. **

**"Sonic, CHECK THIS OUT!" said Tails, running towards him. Sonic turned around and saw Tails.**

**"Hey, whats up?..finished your invention already?" said Sonic, pointing to the thing in Tails hand. Tails smirked.**

**"Gimme your hand.." said Tails, putting the watch on Sonic's hand. Tails then injected somthingin Sonic's hand.**

**"Ow, if I want a checkup, I'll go to a doctor kay?" said Sonic. Tails stopped.**

**"Press the "H-F" on the watch Sonic.." said Tails. Sonic shrugged and preesed the button. A whit flashe appeared and when a dissapeared, the stodd a 15 year old, blue spiky haired boy, wearing a hoodie and baggie pants. Shadow and Knuckles had their eyes wide open. Tails smirked and stood like "O yea, I rock" pose. Sonic blinked for a second and then...**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**"What the hell!" said Sonic. Tails ran oer and explained everything to Sonic. He said that the human-form would help them from getting pushed around in school, as well as provide a disguise for enemies. Tails also did the same with Knuckles and Shadow. Knuckles loved it, while Shadow thought it was a waste of time and material.**

**"Tails, can I still run as fast as normal?" asked Sonic.**

**"Yup" said Tails.**

**"Can I still shoot?" asked Shadow.**

**"Gross, but yup"**

**"And I still got my strenght right?" said Knuckles.**

**Tails took his watch and transformed, flying to the shopping mall with Amy, Cream, and Rouge's watches.**

**_Powerlevel Sheet:_**

_Sonic: 30,000 (Human)45,000_

_Tails: 10,000(Human)25,000_

_Knuckles: 30,000(Human) 45,000_

_Shadow: 35,000(Human) 50,000_

_Blitz: 70,000(Human) 85,000_

_Amy: 15,000(Human) 30,000_

_Cream: 8,000(Human)23,000_

_Rouge: 29,000(Human)44,000_

_Sonic.Jr:3,000(Human Kid) 16,000_

_**Enemies:**_

_Metal-Gear: 100,000_

_Cyber Master: 350,000_

_Minions: 9,000(each)_

_Shadow.Jr: 3,000_


	9. Overated Theme Songs and Mina

First day in High School:

Sonic and Amy walked to school together, as Shadow took the car and theatened to shoot Sonic if he touched it. Sonic kept on looking at trees and mobiles, anything to keep his eyes off Amy, not beacause what she was wearing, which was a Tanktop which showed off her belly and a Mini-Skirt that nearly showed off her tidies.

"So Sonic, what's your first period?" said Amy, poking at him.

"Huh, Oh yea, uh..Math..I think.." said Sonic, reculantly.

Amy looked at him with a smile.

"Sonic T. hedgehog, did you just think?" said Amy, smirking.

"What, you think that I cant think?" said Sonic, with a glare. Amy playfully pushed him.

"No, you just dont think NORMALLY..."said Amy, sticking her tounge out.

Sonic sighed and walked into the school grounds. He banged his head on the shool billboard as he read what it said.

**Be Reminded: The running and climbing options for Phys. ED are canceled for this year.**

**New Teachers:**

**Prof. Moronichiwa**

**Mr. Sadonka**

**Class Helper: Mina Mongoose**

**Coach Manorsone**

**and..Anyone who has seen the one named Shadow, check him for drugs.**

Sonic dragged himself to home-room and slabbed himself on the desk. The students were chatting and running like no-one's buisness. Sonic groaned and covered his ears. He stood up, only to come face-to-face with Amy again.

"WAA!" yelled Sonic, as he stumbled into a near-by desk. Amy looked at him weird then shrugged. Sonic got up and shrugged himself off. Sonic put on his headphones..which was last years gift from Amy, along with a year free pass for chili dogs. Sonic slipped in one off his theme songs and listened, while waiting for the teacher to come.

What goes up,must come down, yet my feet don't touch the ground.  
See the world spinning upside down.  
A mighty crash without a sound.

I can feel your every rage, step aside I'll turn the page.  
Breaking Through your crazy maze.  
Like a lazer beam my eyes on you.

Watch me blow the night away.  
Watch me save the day.  
Feel like a storm is getting close.  
Headed your way.

Sonic Heroes!  
Sonic Heroes!

Bind you, confine you, defying your reign.

Sonic Heroes!  
Sonic Heroes!

Setting the stage for a hero's parade.

I won't even hesitate.  
A second left to walk to fate.  
I tried to strike, but I hit to late.  
I got to look by my own name.

Watch me blow the night away.  
Watch me save the day.  
Feel like a storm is getting close.  
Headed your way.

Sonic Heroes!  
Sonic Heroes!

Bind you, confine you defying your reign.

Sonic Heroes!  
Sonic Heroes!

Setting the stage for a hero's parade.

You can guess their ain't no doubt, as the words peel from the mouth.  
Of a hero!  
I can face another day, I'll fight through all the way.  
Like a Hero!  
And together we stand strong no matter how.  
No one can bring us down!

HEEEEEEEEEEY!

Sonic Heroes!  
Sonic Heroes!

Bind you, confine you, defying your reign!

Sonic Heroes!  
Sonic Heroes!

Setting the place for a hero parade.

Sonic Heroes!  
Heroes!  
Heroes!

Sonic Heroes!  
Heroes!  
Heroes!

End of Track 1. Track 2?

Sonic: Yea, I guess

Sonic Riders Theme

I'm gonna hit you with Sonic Speed...

I'm gonna hit you with Sonic Speed!  
(Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!)

Ridin' on the wave of Super Sonic!  
(Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!)

I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna show you!

I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna show you...

I'm gonna show you what true speed is!  
(Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!)

Ridin' on the waves of a Super Sonic!  
(Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!)

I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna show you!

I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...  
I'm gonna...

Super Sonic...  
Super Sonic...  
Super Sonic Speed!  
End Track 2

Sonic sighed and put the Headphones away. He sighed and looked at Amy. He just looked and looked and looked...not even if she saw him looking at her..not even if she walked up to him..not even if she shook him to wake up..not even if she slapped him hard on the face.

POW!

Ok, maybe if she slapped him...

Sonic rubbed his cheek and looked at Amy again, who was getting miffed.

"Sonic! Hello? Earth to Blusy!" sad Amy, snapping her fingers in his face.

"Huh? I'm up I'm up!" said Sonic, breaking from the trance. He took a deep breath as he saw the teacher come in. She took off her coat and reavealed purple hair, she didnt look like human Sonic knew..she didnt even look like a human...she looked a lot like...

"MINA!"


	10. Whoa!

(Sorry I took so long...)

Sonic stared straight at her face as she looked up at Sonic.

"Oh...hi.." said Mina, as she sat at her desk.

"You are the teacher?" asked Sonic, still staring at Mina, like she was a goddess.

"No. But you'll know the other person that's coming as well..." said Mina, as another girl walked in.

"SALLY!"

Tail's HQ

"Shadiw, come here!" said Tails. Shadow walked in and sat in a nearby chair.

"What d'you want FoxBoy?" said Shadow.

Tails ran and injected something in Shadow's arm.

"Ouch! What the hell?" yelled Shadow as he drew back his arm and looked at it. Tails smiled.

"Try going Super Shadow..." said Tails.

"Okay, gimme the emeralds!" said Shadow. Tails shook his head.

"I melted 7 duplicate emeralds and just injected some of it in you...now try going Super "said Tails.

Shadow looked at Tails funny, and calmed himself.

"HYAA!" cried Shadow, as an enourmous wave of power blew across the room. Tail ducked and looked up at Shadow.

"I feel..so powerful" said Super Shadow, as he smiled and flew out of the room. Tails smiled as well.

"KNUCKLES, GET IN HERE!"

Blitz's HQ

"Okay..lets get to our training Josh.." said Blitz as he casually walked into his Training Room. Josh was listening to his Mp4, when he walked into the room.

"Chaos Clones!" said Blitz, as 3 purple clones of him appeared and attacked Josh.

"Air Slicer!" said Josh, as a sword made out of air, and slashed the clones out of existence.

Blitz took his sword and double slashed at and Josh flew back and hit the wall.

"Raving Dragon!" cried Josh as an air dragon struck Blitz and he backflipped unto a metal rail. Blitz smiled and started charging energy unto his arms.

"What is he..??" said Josh, as a ball or energy flowed unto Blitz's arms.

"Signature Move: Blitzing Hadoken!!" cried Blitz, as a rainbow couloured blast erupted from his hands and sent Josh through 5 walls.

Josh got up and shook his head. He could barley move, let alone train anymore.

Blitz smiled. "Blitz: 48, Josh: 31..." he said as he walked out..

"By the way, you are fixing those walls Josh..."

**Powerlevel Sheet:**

**Sonic: 30,000 (Blitz's Spirit)110,000**

**Tails: 10,000(Rage)25,000**

**Knuckles: 30,000(Human) 45,000**

**Shadow: 35,000(Super) 100,000**

**Blitz: 70,000(Sonic's Will) 85,000**

**Amy: 15,000(Determination) 90,000**

**Cream: 8,000(Rage)23,000**

**Rouge: 29,000(Human)44,000**

**Sonic.Jr: 3,000(Human Kid) 16,000**

**Enemies:**

**Metal-Gear: 100,000**

**Cyber Master: 350,000**

**Minions: 9,000(each)**

**Shadow.Jr: 3,000**


End file.
